Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is a widely used IC component, particularly in the IT products. Conventional DRAM usually comprises a plurality of bit lines and a plurality of word lines, cross-intersecting with each other.
The recent IC manufacturing technology moves towards shrinking the width of the interconnecting lines to reduce the horizontal size of IC. As this increases the aspect ratio, manufacturing the vertical size of IC becomes more difficult.
Conventionally, it is easy to damage the gate conductor (GC), i.e., word line, during the manufacturing of bit line opening. This type of damage will cause the short-circuit problem between word lines and bit lines, and the open-circuit problem of bit line opening.